The Things I Do For Love
by webeta123
Summary: Sequel to Love is a Battlefield
1. Prologue

**A/N: I have to start this story. At least for now. And for now Father and Daughter has been discontinued.**

_Prologue_

Jacqulin was fast asleep in her bed when a weight was added to the far side of her bed. She opened her eyes to find two brilliant blue eyes staring back at her. The six-year-old quickly turned over while muttering, "Amos, what are you doing?" She moaned as she tried to go back to sleep.

"I couldn't sleep." Amos replied. Jacqulin rolled her eyes before turning over to face her friend. His dark skin was illuminated in the moonlight pouring from her window. "Jacqulin, are we bestest friends?" Amos asked her.

"I think so. Let's pinky-promise to be sure. Bestest friends forever?" Jacqulin asked as she held her pinky out.

"Bestest friends forever." Amos agreed. They locked their fingers in a tight grip before letting go, sealing their promise. They then both turned away from the other on the bed and went to sleep.

That morning, Glinda came in to wake up Jacqulin to find an interesting sight. Over the course of the night, both children had flipped over and were holding the other close. They were both of course naively asleep. Glinda silently thanked Oz that Boq hadn't come to wake Jacqulin instead of herself. She could already see Boq's reaction. His face would turn red, one of the veins on his neck would pop out, the same one that popped out when they- Glinda shook herself to get that thought out of her head. Oz, she had a worse mind than Boq. Moving on. She commanded to herself. Glinda quickly went to go get a camera before taking a quick snapshot of the children. She began waving the picture to help it set.

She could see Jacqulin's face ten years from now now.

**End Prologue.**


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: So here is the next chapter.**

_March 28th__ 1947_

When Elphaba stormed through the door of her and Fiyero's loft, one thing was clear. She. Was. Pissed. She had a slight limp and a fire burning out of her black eye. Fiyero immediately went to her and started to scan her for more injuries. He was mad at himself for deciding to take the day off today when Elphaba obviously needed him. "Elphaba, what happened?" Fiyero asked as he sat her on their sofa.

"Laura. Bell. Ozby. That's what happened." Fiyero groaned. Ever since Elphaba got on Ozway, Laura always found a way to get under Elphaba's skin. First it was little things, an occasionally derogatory remark on Elphaba's acting. A gag when Elphaba and Fiyero kissed backstage. Soon she graduated to more sinister things, flirting with Fiyero. Telling Elphaba that she shouldn't get to used to wearing her wedding ring.

"What'd she do this time?" Fiyero asked.

"She had audacity to suggest that you were cheating on me today. Even though I know that you were just tired from the shows. Well, I threw back at her that you wouldn't cheat on me with her anyway. Well, that got her mad. Then she 'accidentally' tripped me while I was practicing for Out Tonight. I could have gotten killed!" Elphaba was literally shaking with anger at this point.

"Elphaba you have to relax." Fiyero told her.

"Where's Amos?" Elphaba asked, trying to get her mind off of that three named slut.

"He's over at Boq and Glinda's."

"Ok." Her mind reverted back to what Laura had said to her. _Why would such a handsome guy like him want such a disgrace as you. You should just stay Mimi. It would suit you perfectly._ That was when she had cracked. _HE LOVES ME! HE DOESN'T CARE FOR SLUTS LIKE YOU! THE ONLY REASON HE LOOKS AT YOU IS FOR THE SHOW! _After the tripping incident Elphaba attacked Laura. Hence the black eye and limp. Her eyes darkened again as Laura's words went 'round and 'round in her head. Fiyero gently moved her face to look at him. "You have to relax darling." He gently kissed her, savoring her taste. The kiss became steadily more heated as he laid her back onto the couch. "I will always want you." Fiyero told her earnestly. "Only you. It took me one look at you the first time we practiced Light My Candle. And by the way, I did actually see something when you ran." Elphaba blushed hard as she remembered that day. Fiyero lightly smiled before kissing both her cheeks and returning back to her lips.

"OY! TRY LOCKING THE DOOR IF YOU WANT PRIVACY!" Boq yelled as he lead Amos and Jacqulin in. Glinda came in close.

"Oh please." Elphaba said as she straightened herself out. "You are such a drama king." Boq gave a hurt look. "Both me and Fiyero have seen worse. Whether were wanted to or not." Elphaba said as she gave them a pointed look, reminding both of them of their less than stealer precautions against getting caught in the act.

"What were you and Daddy doing?" Amos asked as he sat in between his parents.

"Just kissing honey." Luckily that was all they were doing. Both Elphaba and Fiyero had learned early on that locked doors work very well against children. Also that it was best to wait until said children were asleep or out of the house.

Suddenly the door slammed open and in walked someone none of them wanted to see.

**End Chapter. :D Also I have nothing against Laura Bell Bundy but I needed an enemy in Elphaba's Ozway career. I love her work in Legally Blonde.  
**


	3. Disaster in Kind

**A/N: Here is the next chapter  
**

In walked Damien. Boq immediately took a defensive stance in front of Glinda. "How did you get this house?" Elphaba commanded as she held Amos close.

"It's very easy to pick a lock, Miss Elphaba." Damien told her. Elphaba swore to herself to get new locks.

"What do you want?" Fiyero said as he guarded Jacqulin. Damien took a step towards Jacqulin, which resulted in Jacqulin stepping back, clearly scared. Before anyone could blink Damien grabbed Jacqulin's arm and pulled out a smoke pellet. It immediately detonated, and as the smoke cleared, all that was left was Fiyero standing there, looking frantically for his niece. Boq got a crazed look in his eye. He already almost lost one of his girls, he wasn't going to lose another. He burst through the door and began frantically for his daughter. He ran down the hallway then down the other way. He raced down the stairs, taking two at a time. He ran into the lobby, that looked completely normal. He looked to Earl, the doorman. "Please tell me you've seen my daughter." Boq begged the sixty-nine year old man.

"What'd you say sonny?" Earl asked. Boq screamed in desperation and ran out of the door, desperately hoping to see a flash of Jacqulin's green hoodie. That's when he heard his angel yell, "GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!" He reminded himself to talk to Fiyero about what he says around Jacqulin. He raced towards the sound of the yell. He found himself in an dark alley, which didn't help his hopes that she was ok. "GET OFF ME!" He heard a sickening slap, which only fueled his anger. He slowly walked forward and fingered the pocket knife in his pocket. Under the single light, he saw a sight that ran his blood cold.

**End Chapter. Another cliffy!**


	4. Found

**A/N: Ok here is the next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in forever but I was working hard on my other story. So here it is the next chapter.**

_When we last left The Things I Do For Love._

_Under a single flickering light, Boq saw a sight that ran his blood cold._

His sweet little girl, the girl who loved to dance around her room and play dress-up with her Auntie Elphie's old costumes, was sitting on the single step, her clothes barely covering her bloody lower body. She shivered violently as he came closer, taking slow steps as not to scare her. Her eyes shown a terrified blue as she looked to her father for assistance. He made his way towards her before slowly sitting on the step next to her. She crawled into his lap and let him hold her tightly. She cried on his shoulder. Boq could feel tears running down his own face, though he knew he had to stay strong. He tried an old trick he remembered from when Jacqulin was younger. "Hey Jacqulin, do you remember that old song I used to sing to you when you were little?" Jacqulin shook her head as she continued to shiver. "Alright I'll sing it for you, jog your memory." He hummed the first part of the song before lightly singing.

"_She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders  
It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you  
There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"  
So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone…" _

Jacqulin continued to shake with her sobs as Boq let the song fade into the street beyond. The sun left the sky, illuminating the pair in a brilliant mirage of oranges and reds. Boq slowly got up and picked up Jacqulin. She shook violently as Boq made his way out of the dark alley that held one too many secrets now. They went down the sidewalk as people stepped aside respectively. One look at the poor child's state of clothing and all knew what had happened. The poor soul had been raped.

**End Chapter. The hospital scene is next. Review**


End file.
